girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-09-27 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Nothing to see here. Move along, move along. heteromeles Early, for Halloween. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) Well, it is a nice piece of artwork. It would be a little cooler if it was Agatha or the Vampire Hunter from the circus though. Lapointdm (talk) 11:55, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Is that Seffie? And, if so, what does the symbolism say about here. Are the bottles in the picture implying that she is a Spark? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:02, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Im pretty sure its not a spark. Nothing there explicitly science in nature. Potions, monsters,pumpkins and bats all standard halloween troupe.Lapointdm (talk) 17:03, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :Kaja responded on FaceBook that it is not any particular character. Some fans on Facebook - obviously familiar with Phil's earlier work - thought it resembled Dixie, from Phil and Dixie bring you the news. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:15, September 27, 2019 (UTC) : Lapointdm, I edited your message to remove the "weird" formatting. You started your message with a space; which, in wikitext (the markup language used by Wikia/Fandom and Wikipedia), is interpreted an an html tag. (These tags are normally used to display lines of computer code that would be syntactically incorrect if they were wrapped.) I assume you didn't mean to do this. If you did, I apologize, but that formatting was too distracting and hard to read for me to leave it be. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:48, September 27, 2019 (UTC) I like the image quite a bit. It certainly nicely displays Phil's obsessive love of detail. To make it up to all Girl Genius fans for the interruption, the Foglios should create a higher resolution image at various sizes for free desktop/laptop and tablet wallpaper. ;-) -- William Ansley (talk) 17:53, September 27, 2019 (UTC) : ... unlike Cheyenne's occasional goof of detail. :-) (Not that I should talk; I didn't even notice that it wasn't Agatha until I read it here. I just saw that hand on her hip and it was so Agatha-like a pose that I assumed it was she.) Bkharvey (talk) 17:42, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :: You have a good eye, Bkharvey! Did you report this to the Professors? -- William Ansley (talk) 19:56, September 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: Thanks! and Yup. Bkharvey (talk) 06:05, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: P.S. I wonder what the not-really-colored, clearly-pencil circles and things inside the white disk were meant to be. Bkharvey (talk) 06:09, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :::: Um... Those are not quite in focus craters on the MOON!!! You know... Halloween and all... BoyfootBear (talk) 13:55, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Completely offtopic from this picture but something just occurred to me and i must be really dense. If Lucrezia gave birth to Agatha in Geisterland and Agatha was stolen from there and ended up in the care of her uncle later then it means most likely Barry stole her from Geisterland.Lapointdm (talk) 19:15, September 28, 2019 (UTC) : ... which suggests that Barry knew who the Other was early on. Bkharvey (talk) 19:22, September 28, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure it meant he knew who the other was. At a minimum it means he knew where to find Lucrezia, and or he knew a baby Heterodyne was being born and could somehow track a family member. : I would reverse that, and say it's more likely he (and probably Bill) figured out where The Other was headquartered first, not that Lucrezia was The Other or that she or Agatha would be there. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:19, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :: Interesting. How did they find Geisterland without knowing who the Other was? I was envisioning them finding a Mirror in her secret lab, or something. Bkharvey (talk) 06:05, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: The prologue of the first print novel shows the Boys successfully predicting and partially thwarting an attack by The Other, learning/confirming that the attacks are launched From Above, possibly from orbit. The obvious next step would be tracing the attack back to its origin. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:29, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ah, yes. I'd forgotten that. So, the Geisters live on the moon? I hope the Boys had spacesuits. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 15:39, September 29, 2019 (UTC)